Don't Tell Dean
by hhwgv
Summary: Sam gets a weird message from Cas saying that they should meet, without Dean. Sastiel smut. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is basically just some Sastiel smut. I'll probably write more. Reviews are appreciated. If there's anything you want to see, suggestions are welcome.**

Sam could feel the cold wind blowing through his jacket. The night before, Cas had left a message saying that they needed to meet, without Dean and that Dean couldn't know. Sam thought it was weird, but Cas had always been a little strange. When he got to the place Cas had wanted to meet, no one was there.

"Sam, I'm glad you came," Sam's back was facing Cas when he spoke. Cas looked anxious, and Sam just wanted to know why.

"Yeah, of course," Sam assured him. "Why did you want me to meet you here? And why without Dean? Surely anything you say to me can be said to him."

"Well... I..." Cas stammered. He took a deep breath and restarted. "This doesn't have anything to do with Dean. I wanted to meet you here because I wanted to tell you..." Cas looked down at the ground. "I wanted to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you," he mumbled.

Sam didn't know what to say. He definitely didn't think that this was the reason why Cas wanted to meet him privately. He wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. Yes, there had been times when he'd fantasized about Cas, but he also knew that his brother had feelings for the angel. Looking at Cas now, he couldn't care less about Dean's feelings. Sam found himself pressing his lips against the smaller man's and Cas wasted no time kissing him back.

Cas wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. His hands wandered down to the hunter's tight ass, moving it so their hips rubbed against each other's. "I have a vehicle here," he whispered while lightly kissing Sam's neck, "if you want to move this someplace else." Sam nodded breathlessly and Cas led the way. They ended up at a van with the backseats taken out. Before Sam could even ask, Cas sheepishly said, "I was hoping this would happen."

They climbed into the back of the van and Sam instantly started to remove layers of the angel's clothing. Sam unbuttoned Cas' white shirt, leaving kisses where each button was. Sam could see that Cas was getting more and more aroused the lower he got. Sam undid Cas' pants and pulled them off, along with his underwear. Sam wrapped his lips around Cas' hardening cock, eliciting a small moan from the angel.

Cas had his hands on the back of Sam's head, forcing the hunter's mouth further down on his cock. Sam groaned when the tip of the angel's dick hit the back of his throat. Sam pulled his mouth off of Cas' cock with a pop and began kissing back up the angel's torso. He gave Cas a heated kiss on the lips before starting to take off his own clothes. Cas wrapped his hand around Sam's already-hard cock and began to stroke it gently before lowering his lips onto it.

Cas licked along the hunter's shaft, making sure that he paid attention to every part of Sam's cock. Cas could feel that Sam was getting close. All of his muscles were tensing up, his back was arched, and his moans were getting louder. "Please... Cas..." Sam muttered between moans, "I need... you... inside me." Cas grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and coated his cock before massaging the lube into Sam's tight ass.

"Please..." Sam whined when Cas had three fingers inside. "Now." The angel obliged and lined his cock up with Sam's hole before starting to gently push himself inside. Sam let out a low groan and Cas pushed his entire cock into Sam. "Fuck, yes..." Sam growled. "C'mon Cas, fuck me."

That was all the invitation Cas needed. He began to pump his hips back and forth. He loved hearing Sam's moans and the way the hunter cursed. Cas leaned over and began gently kissing and sucking on Sam's neck. Sam tilted his head back so that Cas had better access.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. He had fantasized about being fucked by Cas many times, but he never thought it would actually happen. And yet, here they were. Cas on top of him, kissing his neck, fucking him. It was better than any fantasy Sam may have had. With every thrust of Cas' hips, Sam was closer and closer to the edge. He didn't want it to be over though. They were both almost there.

Sam couldn't hold it any longer, "Oh, fuck... Cas," He moaned as he came, his ass tightening around Cas' cock. The sight of Sam coming undone was enough to send Cas over the edge as well. Sam felt Cas' warm come shoot into his ass.

Cas fell on top of Sam, panting. They both lay there, trying to catch their breath. Sam's phone started ringing from the pocket of his jeans. "Hello?" Sam answered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Sammy?" It was Dean. "Where are you? And why are you so out of breath?"

"I told you, I was going for a walk," Sam replied. _It's Dean, _he mouthed to Cas.

"Well, get back here as soon as possible. I have a case for us," Dean said before hanging up the phone.

"Dean found a case, so I should get back to the bunker..." Sam told Cas.

Cas nodded in agreement. "Just... don't tell him about this, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't," Sam winked. "But maybe we can do something like this again after Dean and I get back..."

"I'll keep in touch," Cas smiled. Sam quickly pulled his clothes back on. Before he got out of the van he planted a firm, passionate kiss onto the angel's mouth.

"I'll see you soon," Sam closed the door. As he walked back to the bunker, he was still in shock. After all the times he fantasized and dreamed about Cas, it finally came true. Sam didn't care if his brother had a thing for Cas, the angel had chosen him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was jolted awake by the sound of his phone vibrating on the wooden dresser beside the bed. Before he went to sleep last night he had sent Cas a text saying that he and Dean had finished their hunt and would be heading home in the morning. Right before his brother had dragged him on this hunt, Sam had gotten his first taste of Cas, and, boy, did he want more.

He grabbed his phone to see that it was a text from Cas that read "_I wish you were already here..." _Sam smiled to himself and was about to text back when Cas sent him a photo message. He clicked to open the photo and was shocked at what he saw. He was looking at a picture of Cas' fully erect penis. "Oh my god," Sam gasped.

"Oh my god what?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom. Sam jumped and quickly put down his phone, making sure the screen was face-down so Dean wouldn't see.

"Uhh... nothing. I was just reading a news article on my phone," Sam lied. Dean shrugged before picking up his duffle bag and bringing it to the car. Sam flipped his phone over and admired the photo until Dean came back into the room.

"C'mon Sammy, let's get out of here," Dean said impatiently.

"I'm coming. Just go to the car and I'll be right there," Sam told his brother. Dean sighed and went to wait in the car. _"Sorry I can't reciprocate ;) I'll be back this evening. It'll be more satisfying than a picture. ;)" _Sam sent to Cas. Unfortunately, it was a long drive back to the bunker.

Throughout the entire drive, Sam received texts from Cas. Most of them were just to see how much longer it'd be until Sam was back, sometimes it was just "_Hurry up and get here", _but Sam's favourites were when Cas outlined exactly what he wanted to do to Sam or what he wanted Sam to do to him. The ride seemed to go on forever. As much as he liked spending time with his brother, Sam just wanted to feel Cas' body against his. He couldn't wait to feel every inch of the angel's body again.

"_We're about 10 minutes away. Can't wait." _Sam text Cas. He was ready to pounce on Cas. He had been fantasizing about Cas for the entirety of the 8 hour drive. When they finally pulled up, Sam tried his best not to seem too eager to get inside. "I'm tired," He announced once they were inside the bunker. "I'm probably just going to shower and go to bed... Goodnight, Dean."

Sam hurried to his room and walked in to see Cas sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of Sam's boxers. Sam closed the door and locked it behind him. He quickly made his way to the bed and planted a firm kiss on Cas' lips. "I've been waiting for this all day," Sam breathed while unbuttoning his shirt. He threw his shirt on the floor and pushed Cas back on to the bed. Sam gently kissed Cas' neck, lightly licking and nipping the sensitive skin. He made his way down Cas' torso, tasting as much of the angel as he could. Sam knew that Cas would have some marks afterwards, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Sam stopped when he got to the boxers. He could see Cas' erection through the thin material. He gently kissed Cas' dick through the material. Sam couldn't put it off any longer; with one swift motion, he pulled the boxers off and threw them onto the floor next to his shirt. He licked along the shaft of Cas' penis, eliciting a moan from the angel. "Shhh... we don't want Dean to hear," Sam whispered before returning his attention to Cas' cock. Cas was fighting to hold back moans while Sam licked and kissed his ass.

Sam's dick was already fully erect. He took off his jeans and ground his hips against Cas', the friction causing Cas to let out a stifled moan. Sam leaned over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, rubbing it onto his cock and Cas' ass. Sam lined his cock up and slowly guided it in, allowing time for Cas to relax and get used to the size.

After a while, Cas gave Sam a nod, and Sam began to move his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of the angel's ass. Cas tried to hold back his moans, but Sam found the perfect angle and Cas couldn't hold them back anymore. Sam stifled his moans by enveloping Cas' mouth with his own.

"Fuck, Cas," Sam moaned, their faces still close together, Sam's hips thrusting steadily into Cas. He loved having Cas underneath him, both of them nude, chests heaving. Sam sucked on Cas' neck and he could taste the thin layer of sweat covering the angel's body. The hunter wrapped his hand around Cas' cock, pumping it in time with his hips.

"Sam.. oh fuck," Cas moaned as he came, shooting his cum onto his stomach, some of it dribbling onto Sam's hand. Watching Cas was enough to send Sam over the edge, Sam came onto Cas' stomach as well, their cum mixing together in a sticky mess. Sam started to clean Cas off a little, lapping at the angel's hipbones.

Cas pulled Sam up and kissed his mouth, he could taste both of them on Sam's tongue. "Maybe we should get in your shower for a bit," Cas murmured, biting his bottom lip.

Sam wasted no time pulling Cas up off the bed and into the bathroom. They stepped into the tub and Sam turned on the warm water. They were still catching their breath, but they couldn't keep their hands or mouths to themselves as the water washed over them. They didn't worry about being quiet as much as they had before, the sounds of splashing water covering most of their moans and giggles.


End file.
